The present invention concerns a multi-gear, manual transmission, especially for utility vehicles, with at least partially automatized gear shifting or with manual gear shifting, in which the gear synchronization is carried out by motor guidance and which transmission possesses a forward shift-group, a main shift-group and a post shift-group.
A multi-gear transmission, comprising a main-transmission, an area-group transmission and a reversing gear train, has been made known by DE A 36 19 329 of the applicant. These transmissions transfer power from one input drive shaft to an output drive shaft through a plurality of gearshifts by means of gears, synchronous-shift clutches and shiftable friction clutches, whereby two power branches are provided and the power, in every case, is only transferred by one power-branch. In each power-branch, one friction clutch and at least one synchronous-shifting clutch act sequentially, one after the other, in the direction of power flow. The two friction clutches are placed on the input drive. Thereby, a first driving speed area is created with shifting steps of large increments, and a second driving speed is created with shifting steps of small increments, whereby in a limited total travel speed area, the drive motor can be employed at a higher speed of rotation and greater power, without having to eliminate a large total speed area.
In the case of this known transmission, as well as in all other shift transmissions in use today, driving clutches and the corresponding transmissions are two separate component groups. The driving clutch, in this arrangement, along with the flywheel and the transmission, is connected to the motor block. A rigid, that is a screwed connection, between the clutch and the transmission does not exist. If clutch and transmission, as has been often desired by manufacturers of vehicles, are to be furnished to make a system unit on a production line, then today, two loose parts, always separated one from the other are delivered. In this way, a careful tuning is needed between these two separate components since not only the torque, but also the inertia of the clutch plate, as well as the principal dimensions and the like must be precisely matched to one another.
To bring into actuality the cost lowering potentialities inherent in the reduction of complexities for the vehicle manufacturer by providing a combined system with a smaller mounting expense, it is obviously desirable, to connect these two individual parts to one another, that is, to integrate the clutch into the transmission.
On this account, the purpose of the present invention is to create a multi-gear shifting transmission, especially for utility vehicles, in which the driving clutch is integrated into the transmission.
Starting from a multi-gear shifting transmission of the kind described in the introductory passages, the achieving of the purpose of the invention will be accomplished with the features stated in the characterizing part of claim 1. Advantageous embodiments are described in the subordinate claims.
In accord with the invention, the proposal has also been made, that in the case of a multi-gear shifting transmission with at least a partially automatized transmission shift or with a manual-shift transmission, in which the gear synchronization is carried out under the guidance of the motor, and in which the manual shift transmission possesses at least two gear train groups, the forward shift-group is comprised of a planetary gear set and the support member of the planetary drive is designed as a friction brake, which acts in the slow shift position and on this account takes over the function of a start-up clutch.
Besides the already mentioned lowering of manufacturing costs and reduction of the complexity, this being done by the delivery of an integral system with a lowered time and expense for assembly, the advantage is achieved with the invented combined transmission, that a greater reliability of the shift-gear train is made possible, along with a better co-action of the two parts with one another, namely the clutch and the transmission.
At the same time, again an advantage is gained, in that, contrary to a conventional gear train, first, the clutch with its pressure plate, second the clutch plate with the torsion damper, third the release bearing and its cylinder can all be dispensed with. Besides the mentioned lowering of costs, this leads to a substantial decrease in the weight. The conventional forward shift-group in the form of a 2-shift reduction gear train, is replaced with a planetary gear set with constant mesh transmission.